La venda sobre los ojos
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Yaoi. SetoXYami. Cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Capitulo 8 parte 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

.:Capitulo 1:. 

Yami suspiró por décima vez en lo que iba de la hora, pensaba que su situación no podía ser peor y en esa noche estrellada hizo una remembranza de lo que era su vida. Vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad Domino bajo la tutela de un hombre sin escrúpulos al cual con todo gusto abandonaría sino fuera porque algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se lo impedía. No podía dejar a su hermano Yugi con él, podía llevárselo con él ¿pero a dónde, sino tenía más hogar que ese?; además Yugi estaba enfermo, tenía esclerosis múltiple y de hecho era todo un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido todo ese tiempo en las condiciones en las que moraban. El tratamiento era caro y, obviamente, el hombre no ponía ni un centavo para las medicinas así que todo salía de lo que Yami podía conseguir, además de que aquél sujeto les hacía pagar la "generosa" estadía en su propiedad a él y a los otros seis que vivían en la construcción, de lo contrario los mataría. Casi todos trabajan en las mañanas, ninguno estudiaba, pero no era suficiente para el tipo, así que él les mostró el camino para ganar más dinero: venderse. Los había instalado en un burdel de la zona rica del cual él era el dueño. Ellos vivían en un adefesio vigilados pero aquel hombre residía en casi una mansión.

No sabía si en sí era suerte o infortunio pero, junto con su rubia amiga, era al que mejor le iba. A los hombres y mujeres les gustaba su aspecto aunque su estatura dejaba mucho que desear. Era bajo y no aparentaba que ya era mayor de edad sino que parecía que tenía unos dieciséis años, su cabello llamaba la atención junto con su cuerpo menudo bronceado y sus ojos vino. Estaba recargado en una pared en el segundo piso del amplio lugar desde donde podía ver a la clientela, era Viernes y el sitio estaba lleno. Mai, una de sus amigas estaba instalada cerca de la barra instando a los caballeros a consumir más alcohol, estaría ahí hasta que alguno la convenciera de irse con él o bueno, dependía de sí Valentine necesitaba dinero. El otro con el que cruzaba palabra era el albino de Bakura al cual no veía en la zona. A los otros miembros del clan, y al demás personal, casi no les hablaba, ellos estaban atados a las drogas por eso no escapan de garras del sujeto, él no era adicto a nada pero no podía irse por Yugi. Bakura y Mai procuraban ser sanos pero tampoco se escapaban porque no tenían a donde ir, además una amenazaba pendía sobre sus cabezas.

Se peinó su flequillo rubio cuando vio a su jefe caminar hacía él, le dirigió aquella mirada que insinuaba que Yugi y él tenían un techo bajo el cual cubrirse y alimentos gracias a su caridad. Descendió por las escaleras y pasó entre las bailarinas, recordó que necesitaba dinero para los calmantes que Yugi tomaba, así que debía atrapar a alguien.

* * *

Seto Kaiba se preguntaba cómo es que había acabado en un lugar como aquel, si su hermano Mokuba lo viera seguramente alzaría una ceja escéptico para luego dirigirle una sonrisa significativa. No iba solo pues de haberlo hecho jamás pisaría un terreno como aquel. No era aficionado a esos sitios, de hecho no había visitado ninguno con anterioridad aunque no era un ingenuo y sabía de que se trataba. 

Después de dejar sus automóviles, Kaiba y sus acompañantes cruzaron un camino empedrado, dos hombres les abrieron las puertas. El empresario al lado de Seto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un silbido al ver el sitio, el otro se veía más familiarizado con el entorno

–buenas noches – los saludó una mujer con un vestido rojo entallado, los miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió en forma de cómplices -¿mesa para tres?

–de hecho alguien nos espera – respondió presuroso uno de los hombres al lado de Kaiba –el señor Don Franchetti -. La mujer pareció entender porque de inmediato asintió y los guió a través de las mesas, los condujo al segundo piso donde estaba la gente más refinada. Ese era el bar burdel "Rouge", sostenido por blancas columnas, los ventanales eran cubiertos por cortinas rojas cuando la noche caía, al centro había un escenario redondo para los espectáculos que ofrecían, una señorial escalera, encajada en una de las paredes, se perdía hacía los cuartos secretos donde las cortesanas hacían su trabajo, el piso era de mármol negro, de los techos colgaban arañas de luces, varias estatuas en oro representando dioses egipcios miraban sin ver a la gente en el Rouge. Las mesas eran circulares pero a ellos los llevó a un palco donde cuatro hombres los aguardaban, era una zona especial porque había sido hecha para que los ocupantes de esté pudieran ocultar su rostro estratégicamente entre las sombras. Privacidad, diversión y seguridad ofrecía el Rouge pues el lugar garantizaba que ninguno de sus trabajadores sufría de enfermedades o adicciones. Al extremo estaba una enorme barra donde se hallaban las licoreras mostrando las mejores bebidas de la región, incluyendo el vino tinto robusto Amarone Valpoucella Cadis que tanto le gustaba a Kaiba y que estaba fuera del alcancé de los hombres normales. Por ello y más el Rouge era el mejor lugar para divertirse.

–¿Por qué nos reunimos en esté lugar? – le preguntó con sequedad Kaiba al otro empresario que iba con él, Slavco

–por que Franchetti lo escogió – le respondió en voz baja, se acomodaron en la luneta y de inmediato un mesero llegó para servirles vino, su labor la realizó sin alzar ni una vez la mirada. Seto sorbió de la copa diciéndose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a dejarse llevar al Rouge y más para hablar de transacciones¿qué no podían hacerlo en una oficina como la gente decente?

–bienvenidos sean – los saludó Franchetti, era un hombre regordete, de ojos pequeños que escudriñaron a los tres hombres frente a él. Sabía que eran de las empresas dominantes en la ciudad Domino pero conocía la reputación del más joven de ellos, su vista se posó de inmediato en el ojos azul –espero que el lugar sea de su agrado

–venimos a hablar de negocios – lo cortó Seto con su habitual tono frío y seco; Franchetti no pareció molestarse

–conversar de tratos podemos hacerlo en un rascacielos, ver tan hermosas personas sólo en el Rouge – y con una mano señaló el entorno al cual Kaiba no le prestaba atención –nos reunimos aquí para conocernos – al oír tal respuesta Kaiba iba a ponerse en pie y a retirarse pero la mano de Slavco sobre su brazo lo hizo detenerse

–hay que tratar con él aunque sea un momento – le murmuró para luego soltarlo de inmediato al recibir una mirada gélida. Nadie tocaba a Seto Kaiba sin su consentimiento pero aún así no se movió de su lugar, él era el tipo de persona que desconfiaba de todos y de todo pero, aunque no lo admitiera, Slavco tenía una porción de verdad, era mejor analizar a ese hombre, en el futuro debía recordarse no hacer trato con personas como él.

Vio con poco interés el show de geishas, de bailarinas de velos y Can Can. Ya se había dado cuenta que no sólo había mujeres sino hombres también. Los acompañantes de Franchetti pronto desaparecieron por las escaleras, el otro tipo que llegó con él estaba firtliando con una rubia en la barra. Y Kaiba no pudo evitar pestañear, como señal de asombro, al observar a Slavco irse con un joven

–¿por qué no trata de divertirse? – inquirió Franchetti, eran los dos que quedaban en la mesa

–dígame¿qué vino a buscar a Domino? – cuestionó evadiendo la primera pregunta

–buscaba un territorio hacía donde esparcir mi influencia y veo en Domino una oportunidad, ahora respóndeme tú – pero Kaiba no abrió los labios –temes que te reconozcan en un lugar como esté o qué alguno de ellos – dijo señalando a las cortesanas –intente chantajearte después – Franchetti sonrió porque sabía que tenía la razón. Kaiba apretó imperceptiblemente los puños, odiaba que la gente lograra leer a través de él pero si, esa era su preocupación porque al verlo los individuos se preguntaban qué podían sacarle de provecho como si tuviera el signo de dinero pintarrajeado en la cara. Un camarero cambió la botella de vino por otra cuando esta se vio vacía

–yo tengo un método infalible para estar con quien quiera sin que pueda saber quien soy – alardeó Franchetti –el dueño del lugar es conocido mío, ahora verás – le hizo señas al joven que los atendía sin preguntar la opinión de Seto Kaiba que seguía sentado por alguna extraña razón.

Un hombre chaparro, aún más relleno que Franchetti y con el cabello canoso hizo su aparición un par de minutos después. Saludó con una reverencia a Franchetti quien trabó una breve conversación con él, el sujeto sonrió insulsamente y se alejó. Kaiba se preguntaba por que había aceptado en primer lugar reunirse con el Don, al leer la carta le pareció que los negocios que ofrecía eran interesante y hasta lo vio como una forma de entretenerse por eso no se negó a ir al Rouge. El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando aquel hombre retornó con tres personas, dos damas, un caballero

–no sabía que preferirías– explicó Franchetti. Lo que más llamó la atención de Seto es que los tres traían una venda en los ojos para evitar que les miraran el rostro.

_continuara..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

.:Capitulo 2:.

Cuando su jefe le dijo que se colocara el lienzo para cubrirse los ojos pensó que estaba loco. ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? Pero el tipo no le dio tiempo de replicar nada, le colocó la venda, lo tomó de un brazo y lo haló con él

-son hombres poderosos, así que no te la vayas a quitar – le advirtió. Don Franchetti le había pedido a dos mujeres y a un chico, así que le llevaba a unos de los más caros.

Yami se dejó llevar, sabía que se dirigían al segundo piso por lo que le había dicho el jefe y porque estaban avanzando por las escaleras

-aquí están

-gracias, yo quiero a esta linda damita, mi compañero elegirá al de su preferencia – oyó una voz grave, debía se un hombre mayor. Lo sentaron en algún lugar y Yami no sabía ni siquiera si tenía a alguien al lado, no sabía que lo habían acomodado junto a Kaiba. Permaneció quieto un par de segundos pero después movió su mano y la posó, esperaba él, en el brazo del otro pero la retiró casi inmediatamente al percatarse que la asentó en una pierna.

----------

Kaiba bebía la un décima copa de vino sin fijarse en las dos personas sentadas a su lado. La bebida no le había hecho ninguna reacción, no se consideraba un bebedor pero tampoco lo derrumbaban tan fácilmente. Sopló aburrido cuando una mano se posó en su pierna, miró al joven a su lado pero tras un segundo la retiró

-como no le haces caso, te la robó – masculló Franchetti halando a su lado a la egipcia que le habían traído, eso era lo que menos le interesaba a Kaiba. Observó de soslayo al chico, Kaiba se consideraba bisexual y no era virgen pues no iba a permitir que ese conocimiento le faltara, cómo iba a ser que Seto Kaiba no supiera reaccionar a una situación así; aunque claro las veces en que se había relacionado con alguien de esa manera fueron bajo su control y en diferentes países para que no le reclamaran nada, había sido muy cuidadoso.¿Y no tenía el dominio en esos momentos?. La mano del chico ahora se hallaba en su hombro y comenzaba a subir, Kaiba la atrapó y la apretó rudamente, el otro alzó la cabeza desafiante. Si el joven no tuviera el lienzo de seguro le estaría viendo a los ojos. Intentó soltarse pero Seto no lo dejó, sino todo lo contrario, lo haló hacía sí para besarlo.

Yami al sentir el besó no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza deleitando al otro; de alguna manera el no saber que iba a pasar lo tenía embaucado. Al partir la caricia Yami buscó nuevamente los labios del otro, guió sus brazos torpemente hacía el cuello para ahí enlazarlos, se separaron tras unos instantes

-si quieres llévatelo, yo lo pago – dijo la voz ronca que oyó al principio. Se quedó quieto, expectante, esperando a ver que hacía su acompañante, le acarició el cuello con la mano para tratar de convencerlo, necesitaba el dinero.

----------

Una de las reglas de Yami era dejarse hacer pero no regresar porque así era simple y vano sexo, no hacer el amor. Pero no pudo evitar halar con impaciencia al ser sobre él cuando ya se hallaban en una habitación. Era difícil moverse con la venda en los ojos pero trataba de darse una idea de cómo era su pareja. Desanudó la corbata y la lanzó a algún lugar, ya había retirado el saco por lo que supuso que aquel hombre era formal, era joven porque ya había recorrido con sus manos a su acompañante. Lo besaban de una forma dura, casi violenta. Por primera vez perdió el sentido de las cosas, no pensaba sólo se concentraba en saber donde sería la siguiente caricia. Gruñeron dentro de su boca y el sujeto presionó su anatomía contra la suya y como respuesta él se arqueó. Se desvistió apenas duras pues el deseo nublaba su cabeza, jamás se había sentido así. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia y por voluntad propia. Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de que estaba pidiendo más entre jadeos. Lo que sucedía en esa alcoba no era tan profundo como el amor pero si más fuerte que la simple lujuria. Pese a sus anteriores experiencias todas las sensaciones que su amante le provocaba eran nuevas para él, se perdieron en aquel recorrido a través de sus cuerpos llenando de calidez la habitación, frotándose entre suspiros ahogados cada vez más agitados, abrigados por la oscuridad. Yami se acomodó abriendo las puertas de su cuerpo a alguien que sentía no era un extraño. Terminaron juntos en un beso para luego derrumbarse.

-------------

Kaiba trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras se recostaba entre los almohadones, apenas podía aceptar lo que había hecho. El chico lo abrazó descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho

-¿puedo quitarme la venda? – preguntó; Yami quería verlo, ansiaba saber como era el rostro de aquel hombre que hacía que su mente girara pendenciera

-no – fue la respuesta tajante y Seto esperaba no se obstinara

-esta bien – aceptó Yami. Seto miró el techo, nunca creyó llegar a sentir lo que sintió con una prostituta, era algo completamente extraño pues había perdido el control de una forma sorprendente. En lo que recuperaba el sentido de las cosas observó el detallado cuarto. Estaban tendidos en una cama con dosel, entre sábanas de satín y varios cojines, no había ventanas ni muebles para acomodar ropa pero aún así un baúl como adorno fue puesto a los pies del lecho. Un espejo cuadrangular ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared con un marco dorado, una alfombra japonesa con trazos de un dragón cubría el suelo, dos lámparas en cada buró franqueaban la cama y el resto de las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de paisajes, atardeceres, mares, amaneceres era lo que representaban. Movió su mano por la melena ébano con rayos rubios

-¿cómo te llamas? – sintió curiosidad

-Yami –, no inquirió su nombre porque supuso que no se lo iba a dar. Las manos de Yami le acariciaron el rostro tratando de adivinar sus facciones. Seto lo apartó de su lado y comenzó a buscar su ropa, miró su reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana, si que pasaba el tiempo rápido, se maldijo por lo bajo pues le había dicho a Mokuba que iba a estar en una junta ojalá y no lo haya esperado despierto

-¿ya te vas? – le preguntaron

-si, no te quites el vendaje hasta que salga de la recamara – se vistió velozmente y al salir golpeó la puerta con fuerza

-¿sigues aquí? – preguntó Yami para asegurarse, al no recibir respuesta se quitó el lienzo.

_continuara..._

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Bueno en el primer capítulo se me fueron las cabras y olvide decir ciertas cosas, la primera de ellas es que no soy una experta en Yugi Oh! ni en el juego de cartas (siempre perdía, snif). Y que todos los personajes son de su autor y esta escritora los usa sin ningún lucro._

_Esclerosis múltiple es una enfermedad psicológica e incurable. Y bueno es la primera vez que escribo un lemon (si es que se puede llamar así, creo que es más lime), en fin, sean piadosas!. _

**Moony Lupin:** Gracias por tu mensaje y me alegra que te parezca una historia interesante. Seto es una persona difícil de manejar pero espero las cosas salgan bien.

**Remi:** Veo que eres fan de Yami, a mi también me gusta mucho. Gracias por el comentario.

**Golili:** Giacias!

**Shiroi Tsuki**: Jajaja, supongo que eso fue un poco predecible, espero te siga gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

.:Capitulo 3:.

------------

Seto Kaiba se levantó temprano a pesar de sentirse un tanto agotado por la noche anterior, estaba acostumbrado a casi no dormir o a no hacerlo, por eso pudo continuar con su rutina impuesta desde hacía varios años. Descendió por las escaleras hasta el comedor completamente ataviado en un traje gris hecho a la medida de su cuerpo. Su hermano ya estaba sentado esperándolo para que tomaran juntos la primera comida del día y luego partieran a sus respectivas labores. La criada se aproximó de inmediato al verlo tomar su lugar en la mesa y sirvió el desayuno. Comieron en silencio hasta que Mokuba inició la charla

–ayer llegaste bastante tarde – comentó con una sonrisita socarrona que puso en alerta a Seto

–la última junta se prolongó más de lo debido – mintió mientras preparaba su café, no le iba a decir que fue a un burdel

–¿más allá de las 4:30 a.m.? – Seto lo miró de reojo

–¿estuviste despierto hasta esa hora? – intentó cambiar el tema pero Mokuba que sabía de sus tácticas de evasión, no lo permitió

–escuché el auto llegar¿estuviste con Ishizu?

–no – contestó de inmediato y se arrepintió, tal vez debió haber afirmado para que su hermano lo dejara en paz pero parecía casi imposible mentirle. Ishizu era la amante de Seto, una empresaria un poco menos poderosa que él pero que gustaba de la discreción, se habían conocido en una muestra de arte en el museo de Domino y desde entonces se habían estado viendo ocasionalmente en un apartamento propiedad de él. Llevaban seis meses juntos en una relación bastante extraña

–¿entonces fuiste con alguien más? – Seto enrojeció muy a su pesar, a su mente acudió el joven de tez apiñonada. Mokuba al verlo rió con una sonrisa significativa, apoyó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró divertido –¿era un chico? – Seto se ruborizó aún más y se regañó internamente por perder de esa manera su autocontrol –¿lo conozco? – preguntó interesado Mokuba que jamás había visto a su hermano ponerse de esa manera, no era tonto y sabía de que pasaba con Ishizu y de que su hermano no la amaba, ni siquiera eran una pareja formal

–basta ya de interrogatorios, debes ir a la escuela – mandó el mayor de los Kaiba. Mokuba se puso en pie sonriente

–¿cuándo volverás a ver a tu amado? – Seto soltó su cuchara, faltaba menos, ahora hasta apodo tenía

–se te hace tarde – lo cortó Seto. Debía ponerle un alto al cuestionamiento o Mokuba seguiría preguntando hasta saberlo todo, siempre le había gustado estar al tanto de lo que le pasaba pero en esta ocasión Seto no deseaba contárselo

–nos vemos entonces – se rindió por el momento y se alejó. Seto miró la taza de café negro, reflejo de su propia mente¿cuándo volvería a verlo, esperaba que nunca.

-----------

Yami logró abrir los ojos a las nueve de la mañana, se giró en su lecho en busca de un poco más de sueño pero esté huyó de él. Su vista se perdió en un punto impreciso en el muro desnudo frente a él. No podía sino hacer una remembranza de la noche anterior, jamás había perdido el control de esa manera, cerró los ojos y su mente se llenó con imágenes que él creó a partir de lo que sintió, se inquirió si aquél hombre volvería al Rouge y lo buscaría

–ya es hora – lo llamaron; el joven se volvió a su hermano menor que se veía más pequeño de lo que realmente era, todo por culpa de la maldita enfermedad

–el desayuno ya esta listo – insistió Yugi quien vio a su pariente revolverse una vez más entre las sábanas. A él no le gustaba que Yami rentara su cuerpo pero no tuvieron opción, tal vez nunca la hubo. Sus padres los habían abandona a corta edad, ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros, el Jefe los había recogido y los mantuvo, les daba lo necesario, realmente lo creyeron una buena persona. Luego vinieron sus malestares y finalmente Yami tuvo edad suficiente para ser mercancía atractiva en el Rouge. Entonces vino la enorme deuda, tenían que regresarle el favor al Jefe, Yami le daba el dinero que le pagaban, no todo, una cantidad la había estado guardando para el día en que se fueran de ese lugar, ojalá fuera pronto. A Yugi le gustaría mucho ayudarle en algún trabajo pero a últimos meses su salud pendía de un hilo, apartó sus sentimientos de sentirse como una carga, no quería preocupar más a su único familiar, se forzó a sonreír

–Yami – lo llamó por tercera vez y el joven no tuvo de otra más que levantarse –así esta mejor, te espero abajo –; Yami suspiró y comenzó a vestirse, nada de ropa de cuero o ajustada, un conjunto más informal. En el comedor se encontró con Mai y Yugi. Sólo ellos, los demás ocupantes de la casa seguramente seguían pernoctando

–¿cómo estuvo tu noche? – le preguntó la rubia de Valentine y Yami supuso que no se refería a si había soñado algo

–bien – fue lo único que contestó pero no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa surcara sus labios –¿y a ti? – preguntó más por cortesía que por otro cosa

–muy bien – rió Mai pero luego se puso seria, la joven se acercó a los dos hermanos Moto, necesitaba la ayuda de ambos si quería irse. Mai lo había estado planeado desde hacía casi dos meses, ella a diferencia de Yami, no tenía nada que la atara a aquel lugar, además había encontrado al amor de su vida, extrañamente, en el Rouge, el tipo sólo iba por ella y a su vez, ella sólo estaba disponible para él a los demás pretendientes los había desechado. No podía dejar de pensar en Joey y en que a pesar de todo, él la amaba. Explicó rápidamente su situación a los jóvenes, su plan consistía en largarse la próxima semana cuando el Rouge cumpliera su 25 aniversario

–necesitaría que Yugi sacara mis cosas y que tú Yami distrajeras al Jefe en el Rouge – casi suplico Mai; los hermanos Moto intercambiaron miradas

–lo que les pides es muy arriesgado – intervino un tercero, los tres saltaron en sus lugares espantados pero luego se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Bakura –si los atrapan el Jefe los puede castigar

–no pasara nada malo – atajó Mai –piénsenlo por favor – pidió y luego se retiró dejándolos solos

–lo peor que puedes hacer es enamorarte cuando te vendes – rumió despacio Bakura cuando la rubia ya estaba lejos –eso siempre te puede destruir.

-----------

Seto estaba atareado en su oficina como siempre, ya se había reunido con Don Franchetti en un lugar más decente pero aún seguían con las negociaciones, pensaba darle largas al asunto hasta que el italiano ofreciera algo mejor. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró en la silla con ruedas que tenía en su oficina para poder ver el paisaje se abría ante él, se puso en pie y se recargó del vidrio. Hacía tres días que no pisaba el Rouge, en ese tiempo había pensado en ese chico llamado Yami por un minuto, lo cual viniendo de él era bastante. Si cerraba los ojos podía verlo claramente a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus manos buscando un poco de calor, una sonrisa que él había provocado. Malditos sentimientos, se dijo.

El día llegó a su fin, subió a su automóvil Laborginni negro y manejó sin dirección fija, comenzaba a oscurecer, pensó en llamar a Ishizu y quedar con ella para verse en algún lugar pero su mente desechó esa idea velozmente, pronto se dio cuenta de a donde se había dirigido cuando vio la inigualable construcción del Rouge. Se maldijo nuevamente pero igual terminó estacionando el auto y caminando hacía el portón. La misma mujer con vestido de cóctel pero esta vez en dorado lo llevó a un palco privado, desde ahí miró a los presentes pero no halló al joven moreno. Pidió vino para beber, no deseaba emborrachase. Permaneció varios minutos en el lugar hasta que dejo de engañarse, llamó al mesero con una mano

–conoce a Yami – el tipo sin mirarlo asintió –quiero que lo traiga – el sirviente se alejó de inmediato. No tuvo que aguardar demasiado, el camarero lo traía de un brazo con la venda en los ojos, lo ayudó a sentarse, sirvió otra copa y se retiró.

------------

Yami guió su mano por la mesa hasta hallar una copa y bebió un poco de ella. Nueva regla, debían beber con los clientes e instarlos a comprar bebidas caras, dejó la bebida y se dispuso a hacer su labor. Las dos noches pasadas no habían estado bien pero tampoco mal, además seguía pensando en si debía ayudar a Mai a escapar. Se acercó y poso su cabeza en su hombro y de inmediato un olor lo embriagó, supo que era él por su esencia, era colonia cara mezclada con la fragancia del hombre mismo, sonrió y lo abrazó aunque el otro no regresó el gesto

–veo que has regresado – dijo seguro de sus palabras; a Seto le resultó chocante que lo hubiera reconocido

–¿cómo supiste que era yo? – cuestionó

–por tu olor y tu voz – Yami no conocía hasta el momento a alguien más que tuviera ese tono autoritario –me alegra que estés aquí –. Seto suspiró, ahora el tipo suponía que podía sacar provecho de él, pues no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que pasara sobre su dignidad ni sobre su orgullo. Se iba a levantar, debía dejar de estar pensando y haciendo tantas tonterías. Iba a apartar al moreno cuando esté comenzó a besarle el cuello, prácticamente se le lanzó encima sentándose en su regazo, acunando su rostro y besándole desesperadamente

–vamos a una habitación – pidió; Seto lo tomó de las caderas y lo alejó de él suavemente

–olvídalo – puntualizó Seto. Yami se quedó quieto, no iba suplicar

–supongo que no puedes – dijo de pronto Yami, tomando la copa y sorbiendo más de su embriagante líquido. Kaiba se quedó quieto, eso sonaba burla y esa impresión se le grabó aún más cuando lo vio sonreír.- ¿Creía que no podía, por quién lo tomaba.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __Bueno este capítulo no esta muy largo, prometo que el próximo si lo será. Pero que genio se cargan los dos. Por cierto muchas gracias por dejarme reviews! y decirme que estaba prohibido contestarlos, es que de esas cosas usualmente no me entero. Me di cuenta de que tienen razón: siempre vuelven (jajaja), bueno si no lo hiciera cómo seguiría la historia!. Espero les siga gustando, nos veremos. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

.:Capitulo 4:.

_Unos dedos delgados corriendo por su cabellera castaña, desordenando lo que antes era su perfecto peinado. Miles de suspiros arrancados de su boca. Suave y rítmico movimiento de los cuerpos. La suplica de quitarse el lienzo de los ojos, pero él no lo permitiría. Unos dientes mordiendo su oreja._

-¿Me estas escuchando? – lo amonestaron por tercera vez aquella tarde. Kaiba levantó sus ojos azul marino hacía la persona frente a él, la mujer tenía una mueca de molestia pintada en el rostro moreno, obviamente ofendida por que no le prestaba la suficiente atención – ¿en qué piensas, estas más ensimismado que de costumbre

-en nada – mintió. No podía decirle a Ishizu en que estaba cavilando precisamente. Ahora más que nunca el chico de cabello tricolor parecía no querer abandonar su mente, estaba presente en casi todas las horas del día, no debió de haber regresado, ni mucho menos caer en la trampa de ese sujeto al provocarlo y retarlo, aunque de no ser así, parecería que el chico lo había vencido

-¿Kaiba? – llamó Ishizu más que harta por estar platicando sola. Se encontraban en un departamento propiedad de esté, instalado en el doceavo piso de la alta construcción. Un lugar confortable y lujoso donde se habían estado encontrando desde hacía un poco más de medio año. Ishizu desde antes de conocer a Seto sentía fascinación por él, como la demás gente de Domino, y sentía algo más que una simple atracción, no le importaba el dinero de Kaiba, ella tenía el suyo propio pero el problema es que Seto siempre desconfiaba de todos, incluso ella, que era su pareja informal, no estaba exenta de eso

-dime – contestó al fin el chico frente a ella

-olvídalo – dijo poniéndose en pie – será mejor que me vaya

-adelante – contestó sin importancia Kaiba; Ishizu prefirió no enojarse más ante la fría despedida, tomó su abrigo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios al cual él no reaccionó y abandono el sitio.

Seto resopló, realmente no le importaba lo que acababa de pasar con Ishizu, dejo su vista perdida en el sofá delante de él.

------------

Yami había pasado unos seis malos días, no había vuelto a ver al joven que hacía que su mente girara inexplicablemente. Durante el lapso de ausencia de esté había seguido trabajando, con personas nada gratas para él, parecía que todo estaba igual pero no era así. Cuando estaba con algún cliente no podía evitar evocar su imagen para desplazar lo que en la realidad pasaba y hacían con su cuerpo. Con él, las palabras eran innecesarias, parecían solo una perdida de tiempo.

Faltaban exactamente doce horas para el aniversario del Rouge y ya comenzaban los preparativos para que fuera una fiesta apoteótica. Habían cambiado algunos adornos, cortinas y mesas, además parecía que el Jefe estaba pensando en un espectáculo diferente a los que el Rouge acostumbraba ofrecer los fines de semana, fuera lo que fuera, Yami esperaba no estar inmiscuido en el asunto.

Por ahora algo más le preocupaba, Yugi había aceptado ayudarle a Mai con el escape y por ende él estaba inmiscuido. El anterior día Valentine le había señalado quien era su "novio", era un rubio de ojos miel que parecía que la adoraba. Lo que realmente era sorprendente es que esa relación clandestina sucediera bajo los ojos del Jefe y esté no se diera cuenta, seguramente debido a la celebración.

Yami entró lo más silencioso que pudo a su habitación, no prendió la luz pues le bastaba con la que entraba por la solitaria ventana. Se quitó sus ropas de oficio mientras miraba a Yugi dormir placidamente, se metió en la cama y observó el techo sin que el sueño acudiera a él, paso sus dedos por su cabello mojado, acababa de bañarse, tenía un dolor sordo en la cabeza, tal vez debería levantarse e ir a tomar una aspirina pero no encontró muchas fuerzas, finalmente cayó dormido.

-----------

-Yami, Yami, Yami – lo nombraron varias veces más hasta que logró abrir un ojo, el rostro de Yugi apareció un poco borroso y tardó unos segundos en verse con claridad

-¿qué hora es? – preguntó, ojala y su hermano se apiadara de él y lo dejara dormir un poco

-las nueve de la mañana

-déjame dormir un poco más – pidió. Yugi se mordió los labios, en realidad si lo dejaría pernoctar pero era algo que había prometido y necesitaba la ayuda de Yami para poder llevarlo a cabo

-es que Mai nos está esperando – Yami se quitó las cobijas de la cara suspirando, no le quedaba de otra más que alistarse.

Quince minutos después, Yugi cuidaba entre los pasillos para ver si alguno de los custodios que los vigilaban no los detectaba. Como el menor de los Moto estaba todo el día en la casa, se sabía los horarios y a que hora era más fácil irse del lugar, y esa era la hora correcta, todo ello lo había investigado para así tener una mejor oportunidad cuando su hermano y él huyeran de esa vida.

Las pocas pertenencias de Mai fueron acomodadas en una maleta bastante vieja; se supone que Yami los distraería pero no había razón para ello puesto que todos estaban ocupados. Estaba parado debajo de una ventana que daba al muro exterior que a su vez iba a un callejón donde se apilaba la basura, Mai no tardo en llegar con Yugi. Miraron a los lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca

-listo – la rubia sonrió, apenas si podía contener la emoción que la embargaba por saber que se iría. Yami trepó la barda que dividía las propiedades, al otro lado estaba el tal Joey aguardando, primero pasaron el equipaje

-muchas gracias – agradeció Mai abrazando a Yugi antes de que la ayudara a subir; hizo lo mismo con Yami antes de que esté la bajara con cuidado hacía los brazos del rubio que estaba igual de ansioso que ella –si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo – ofreció antes de subir a un auto y alejarse.

Yami bajó de la barda y regresaron apaciblemente hacía la casa, el escape había sido perfecto en parte por la poca vigilancia, pensó un poco en si podrían irse en ese mismo momento pero al ver a Yugi supo que aún no era el tiempo, le faltaba un poco más de dinero pero con Mai afuera las cosas tal vez serían más fáciles

-¿crees que algún día nos vayamos? – inquirió Yugi

-si, pronto

-en ese caso le pediremos auxilio a Bakura, tal vez él también quiera irse con nosotros – Yami asintió.

Entraron a la construcción sin levantar sospechas, sin previo aviso, el más pequeño se fue de lado y Yami tuvo que sostenerlo

-¿estas bien? – preguntó angustiado, Yugi se veía cansado, con los ojos vacíos, sin reconocerlo –vas a estar bien -; Yami lo levantó en vilo y lo llevó hasta la habitación, no podía evitar preocuparse en exceso cuando eso le sucedía a su hermano a pesar de que no era algo tan grave –espera – de un cajón saco varios fármacos, a veces Yugi perdí la coordinación, veía borroso o perdía la memoria por lapsos cortos

-¿quién eres? – le preguntaron

-soy tu hermano – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo –toma esto – le paso un vaso con agua y le revolvió el cabello en manera afectuosa. El mes próximo debía llevarlo de visita con el doctor, usualmente cuando iban, uno de los hombres del Jefe los acompañaba pero para la siguiente ocasión planeaba ya no estar en ese lugar.

----------

La tan no deseada noche llegó de prisa para el mayor de los Moto. Apenas eran las nueve de la noche y el lugar ya estaba casi lleno. Los dioses egipcios, recién pulidos, brillaban ante la luz. Las bebidas rondaban de un lugar a otro llevadas por las exuberantes camareras de esa ocasión. En la fiesta, todos iban a ser tratados como reyes, o eso decían las edecanes. Él ya estaba acomodado junto a un sujeto cuarentón que lo retenía a su lado halándolo de la cintura, bebía con pequeños sorbos el vodka, procuraba no prestarle atención a las caricias del susodicho, ni mirarlo. Se preguntó si debido a la fiesta el joven de la voz ronca acudiría, no sabía que ya estaba ahí.

-----------

Kaiba fue acomodado en uno de los pabellones, no iba acompañado de nadie ni estaba con alguna cortesana. Le habían servido su vino favorito y todavía estaba mosqueado por lo que Mokuba le había dicho la verlo salir.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó, el menor de los Kaiba, que estaba entretenido con su juego predilecto de video, y por un minuto Seto creyó que no lo vería

"voy a salir, no me esperes despierto y vete temprano a dormir" le ordenó

"¿vas con Ishizu?"

"no"

"¿con alguna otra chica, eres un chico malo Seto, engañas a Ishizu" sonrió significativamente despegando por un segundo sus ojos de la pantalla para recibir una mirada seria "o vas a ir con tu amado" Seto entrecerró más sus iris azul marino

"me has oído, duerme temprano"

"que te diviertas" se despidió Mokuba.

Él, para nada, consideraba al chico moreno como su amado, era una prostituta más que andaba en el mundo que desgraciadamente se le había puesto enfrente. Alguien que se vendía por dinero, aunque él no sabía porque lo hacía, ni creía que debiera indagar en ello. Alguien que se le ofrecía y con el que podía pasar un buen rato. Observó la pista, la tarima era ocupada por un espectáculo de Geishas, bebió dos copas de vino seguidas y luego halló a quien buscaba. Estaba sentado al lado de un hombre de traje, apretó brevemente la copa en su mano, los ojos de esté sobre el rostro trigueño, su mano en la suya, sus labios recorriendo la curvatura del cuello, era más de lo que podía soportar. La idea de llamar al camarero y pedirle que se lo trajera lo tentó varios segundos pero sorpresivamente, otro sujeto se aproximó a la mesa y se llevó con él a Yami. Era el Jefe que conoció cuando Franchetti lo invitó.

-------------

Yami se paró junto a Bakura que tenía expresión sombría, a su lado estaban más camaradas, aún no sabía con exactitud la razón por la cual el Jefe lo quería ahí pero no podía ser buena

-ya se dio cuenta de que Mai no está – le susurró de pronto Bakura

-¿no está? – fingió sosteniéndole la mirada azul cielo al albino

-parece que escapo esta mañana, pensé que tú sabrías algo – Yami negó

-no tendría porque saber esos asuntos – los dos callaron al oír claramente la voz de su patrón. El show de las japonesas había concluido y él estaba anunciando el próximo evento, una subasta de carnes, la llamó

-les presentaré a la primera de ellas – le hizo señas a una joven pelirroja que no tuvo de otra más que ponerse a su lado. A Yami aquello le pareció horrible, una cosa era venderse pero otra muy distinta ser comprados de esa manera, como si fueran ganado exhibiéndose para ver quien daba más. Y él estaba entre la mercancía. Bakura fue llamado al siguiente turno

-este chico es un albino de los países nórticos – eso no era cierto pero el Jefe mentiría con tal de hacerlos pasar por gente exótica y si bien Bakura lo era, no venía de aquel lejano país; soltó otras características para elevar el precio

-3 000 - gritó uno

-5 500 –, dos mujeres entraron a la competencia después, elevando la cantidad a 7 000, siguieron varios minutos después hasta que llegaron al precio de 9 000 y Bakura oficialmente fue vendido por una noche. Yami no tuvo de otra más que aguardar su turno y esté llegó demasiado rápido

-les presento a un joven traído desde el lejano Egipto – Yami desvió un poco la mirada pues fue cegado por el reflector –su apariencia es de las más bellas del Rouge y tiene una excelente elasticidad – Yami no puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio al sujeto por decir eso -¿cuánto me ofrecen por él?

-4 400 – comenzó la subasta

-vamos, esté muchacho vale mucho más – invitó el Jefe

-5 000 – gritó otra voz, era el hombre con el cual Yami había estado

-7 000

-9 500 – ya estaba en el mismo precio que Bakura; el Jefe lo tomó de un hombro y lo hizo que se diera una vuelta provocando silbidos

-10 000 – el Jefe señaló al joven que ofrecía la cantidad, que ya era bastante buena

-tengo 10 000¿quién da más? – los de una mesa se prestaron dinero

-14 000 –, Yami ya no sabía si valía en realidad eso o estaban tratando de demostrar quien tenía más capital

-16 000 – el mismo cuarentón de hacía unos momentos; en eso llegó una camarera con una servilleta, se la paso al Jefe que la leyó rápidamente y sonrió como hiena

-un comprador anónimo me acaba de ofrecer 19 000¿alguien da más? -, el mayor de los Moto estaba anonadado¿quién dio esa cantidad?

-19 000, a la una, a las dos – esperó unos segundos para ver si algún osado se atrevía a competir

-21 000 – otra vez el grupo que se prestaba; otra servilleta llegó

-23 000 – gritó el Jefe encantado por aquello

-23 500 – otra vez el cuarentón que al parecer no se rendía, otro pedazo de papel

-25 000 ¿algún otro osado qué de más? – todos parecieron quedarse callados –25 000, a la una, a las dos, a la tres ¡vendido! – dieron aplausos aislados mientras Yami bajaba de la tarima. El Patrón estaba más que encantado aunque si Mai estuviera ahí seguramente alcanzaría una cantidad mayor, ya haría que la buscaran y la regresaran al sitio donde pertenecía.

-----------

A Yami le colocaron la dichosa venda y lo llevaron hasta su comprador que ya debía de estar instalado en alguna habitación esperándolo. Era obvio que si era anónimo quisiera seguir siéndolo, y al pensar en ello, la mente del egipcio fue hacía el joven de la voz ronca. Lo hicieron entrar a la recámara y ahí lo dejaron, no escuchó voz alguna, si acaso pasos. Estaba enojado por la venta de hacía unos minutos, encima a él no le agradaba venderse. Deseo terminar pronto con ello y buscar la manera de escabullirse y no permanecer más tiempo en el Rouge; se quitó la ropa con movimientos bruscos y luego se volvió hacía donde creía estaba el lecho

-bueno ya me compraste, así que terminemos con esto rápido – no le importaba ser rudo.

Seto observaba al joven sonriente, el verlo temblar de coraje lo hacía verse más atractivo así que paso por alto la ridícula orden. En realidad el chico le daba la espalda, así que colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro

-no me gustan las prisas – Yami se estremeció al reconocer la voz, por que precisamente pensaba en él. Fue girado y besado en el acto. Besar esos delgados labios era probar la amargura, el dolor, el llanto, la ira, los celos, la ternura, la dedicación, la risa, le sabía a pan, a vino, a picante, a frescura, a dureza, a carne, crujiente al principio pero tan suave que se disuelve y Yami sentía algo para lo que aún no se inventaban palabras.

Sopor en el cuerpo, el alma girando... girando... sin asideros  
perdiendo equilibrio, orientación y cordura. Mientras los cuerpos eran acariciados

La mirada de Seto descendía por aquel cuerpo con el que no dejaba de soñar. Yami a su vez, se sabía observado, su corazón latía desbocando mientras sentía los ojos del extraño recorrer su anatomía, no necesitaba verlo para saberlo, jamás lo habían mirado de esa manera.

Sus caricias desataron la pasión que ambos sentía el uno por el otro y pronto estaban fundidos en un abrazo, sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente a pesar de la evidente diferencia de estaturas, Yami se sentía cobijado por el otro, como envuelto en un capullo, lo halaron con cuidado y cayeron sobre la cama que revolvieron pronto.

Yami extendió los brazos para acariciar a su amante para no quedarse atrás, se besaron, se probaron, se tocaron y se hicieron uno al otro. Siguieron amándose hasta que perdieron el sentido del tiempo.

-----------

Seto permanecía tumbado entre las sabanas, sintiendo como Yami le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja para luego acostarse en su pecho. Dejaron que sus respiraciones se calmaran

-¿vendrás pronto? – no pudo evitar preguntarle

-no creo – contestó Kaiba sin deseos de establecer una rutina con él

-me quitare la venda – Seto se removió incómodo

-no – dijo tajante y el otro no se movió, al parecer no quería hacerlo enojar

-¿por qué no quieres que te conozca?

-eso no es necesario -, Yami suspiró, se acomodó y con su mano tentó el rostro, su cabello, su frente, las cuencas de sus ojos, su nariz aristocrática, sus labios, se agachó y le besó con ternura. Probablemente veía en él una amenaza y por ello no quería que lo viera, que desconfiado

-ya me voy – Yami se apartó para dejarlo ir, lo oyó vestirse mientras él permanecía sentado en la cama, lo percibió acercarse y lo besaron como despedida

-te esperare – dijo tontamente pues no podía ir a otro lugar. Luego la puerta se abrió y cerró casi al mismo tiempo. Se quitó el lienzo de inmediato, no había dejado ninguna señal de quien era, no sabía con exactitud que sentía pero decidió no volver a venderse, ese sentimiento no debía ser empañado.

----------

Continuará...

-----------


	5. Chapter 5

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

.:Capitulo 5:.

Mokuba prestaba la mitad de atención a su plato de comida frente a él y la otra mitad a su hermano. Últimamente había estado llegando tarde y no por cuestiones laborales, sabía que no era por Ishizu tal vez se debiera al amado que iba a visitar, se preguntó brevemente quién sería o dónde habría conocido al mojigato de su pariente que casi no le gustaba salir. Fuera quien fuera hacía un cambio notable, aunque Seto no lo reconociera, usualmente esté racionalizaba sus sentimientos pero de unos días a la fecha un extraño brillo se apoderó de sus ojos herméticos y una débil sonrisa surcaba sus labios cuando él hacía mención de él para después enojarse.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y el mayordomo acudió a contestarlo, lo tomó y lo llevó hacía el dueño de la mansión

-joven Kaiba, la señorita Ishizu llama – Seto tomó el aparato, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó un poco aunque Mokuba podía oír perfectamente la conversación

-bien, pasaré por ti a las 7:00 p.m. – colgó tras ello y retornó

-¿a dónde vas a ir? – preguntó interesado el menor

-Ishizu quiere que la acompañe a una cena – fue lo único que dijo pero Mokuba supuso que había aceptado

-bueno que te vaya bien.

----------- ----------

El timbre sonó primorosamente e Ishizu que había estado esperando por ello, sonrió satisfecha, se acomodó una última vez su cabello y salió para recibir a Kaiba. Lo saludó con un corto beso en los labios al cual él no contestó pero Ishizu comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento, así era Kaiba y no podía cambiarlo. El punto de ir con él a esa celebración era que por fin se presentaran como lo que eran, como una pareja pero de habérselo dicho a esté no hubiera aceptado ir.

Platicaron poco en el vehículo pues Seto parecía estar más evasivo que de costumbre pero Ishizu no quería amargarse la noche pensando en ello, ni quería comenzar a discutir.

La egipcia entró triunfante del brazo de Kaiba a la celebración en el Centro de Bellas Artes, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar y uno que otro fotógrafo hizo el ademán de quererles tomar una foto pero ante la mirada fría del empresario desistió antes de intentarlo

-espero que estés feliz – murmuró Kaiba al entrar

-así es, aunque cuesta un poco lograr ese sentimiento a tu lado – contestó Ishizu, comenzaba a enfadarle la actitud de Seto, aunque intentara no hacerlo.

Se desprendió de él un instante para ir a saludar a sus conocidas y al regresar no lo halló, lo buscó entre los diversos invitados hasta encontrarlo en un balcón, parecía disfrutar del aire libre y del vino que tomaba. Ishizu se instaló a su lado y rodeó con sus morenas manos la cintura de aquel hombre que por increíble que pareciera, ella quería

-vamos a bailar – le pidió, y sorpresivamente esté aceptó. Dejó la copa y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Ishizu se preguntó brevemente cuando había bebido como para acceder y no reprochar como siempre solía hacer a sus peticiones.

Permanecieron en la velada hasta la una de la mañana para salir hacía el departamento que ambos compartían, aunque no fue la noche que Ishizu había deseado no estuvo del todo mal. Subieron al vehículo y se perdieron en la noche.

-------- ---------

Manejaba viendo el camino, leía cualquier letrero que estuviera colocado en la calle, observaba a la escasa gente que pasaba delante de su auto cuando la luz roja lo hacía detenerse pero por ningún motivo quería ver a la mujer a su lado. Iban a su apartamento para compartir un tiempo juntos, no habían tenido intimidad desde hacía un mes, casi no se habían visto pues las empresas siempre los mantenían ocupados y ahora él con sus visitas al Rouge, menos.

Observó a una mujer parada en una esquina con ropa atrevida y no pudo evitar pensar por un instante en Yami.

_**Sospecha**_

_Caminando por las calles por dinero, sin importarte si está bien o mal_

Seto se daba cuenta de que no conocía nada del joven, ni siquiera lo había mandado a investigar, estaba siendo muy descuidado en ese aspecto. Se inquirió como habría comenzado con esa vida¿lo haría por gusto?; se percataba que era alguien muy popular en el Rouge pues la venta de él había sido la más cara¿con cuántos se acostaría cada noche?. Comenzaba a enfadarse de pensar en ello.

Frenó de golpe frente al edificio sacando un gesto de molestia de Ishizu por ser tan brusco. Ninguno de los dos habló ni hizo movimiento alguno hasta que él salió y le abrió la puerta. Ishizu emergió con movimientos gráciles y no notó la tormenta que se desataba en el interior del hombre junto a ella. Al entrar a su pequeño hogar, Seto tomó una copa y se sirvió un trago mientras ella dejaba su abrigo en una percha cerca de la puerta, estaba de buen humor. Caminó directamente hacía Kaiba y le besó la nuca, le arrebató la copa vacía para dejarla sobre el mueble. Los labios de la morena se movieron por el cuello y luego hacía el lóbulo de la oreja en una caricia muy parecida a las que Yami prodigaba, eso engañó a Kaiba

-Yami – lo llamó; de inmediato todo se volvió silencio, Seto miró despacio el rostro inexpresivo de Ishizu esperando una reacción, la cual llegó sorpresivamente, en una forma inesperada, lo abofeteó

-¿quién es esa tal Yami? – preguntó furiosa y encolerizó aún más ante el silencio de Seto –es tu amante – afirmó

-será mejor que te vayas – dijo Seto hiendo hacía la prenda de la morena para luego tendérsela, ante lo cual ella se indignó más, tomó su abrigo y sin decir nada más pero lanzándole una mirada de reproche e ira, se fue.

Kaiba se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tenía bastante pensando en Yami y en como sacarlo de la mente como para pelear con ella, resolvería todo a su momento pero primero tenía que acabar con la raíz de sus problemas, no espero un segundo más, alcanzó su gabardina y se dirigió al Rouge.

---------- ----------

Yami se entretenía en la barra ayudando al barman con su labor, en la semana que llevaba había rechazado venderse a seis hombres y no había vuelto a ver al joven de la voz ronca. Miró el reloj, eran las dos y media de la madrugada, el Rouge cerraría en media hora más, ya era muy tarde. De repente su Jefe se acercó imperiosamente a él, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo hizo andar hasta un rincón apartado

-un cliente se acaba de quejar conmigo – comenzó -¿sabes por qué? – Yami negó –dice que te negaste a venderte y no es el primero que me dice eso

-soy libre de escoger con quien me voy – el sujeto rió por lo bajo apretando aún más la extremidad de esté

-claro que no, ellos te eligen, tú los obedeces, muy simple – lo soltó –aún te queda media hora, ve y busca a alguien sino quieres que tú hermano entre en tú lugar

-ni se atreva a meterlo en esto – amenazó Yami para luego alejarse. Faltaba más. Tenían que irse, poseían el dinero suficiente y con Mai afuera su situación era favorable, ella les había ofrecido ayuda, el problema era que ahora no deseaba del todo hacerlo, si se marchaba nunca volvería a saber de él pues no lo conocía

-hey - lo llamaron, Bakura se acercaba rápidamente a él –un hombre de la zona privilegiada te quiere, te llamó específicamente a ti

-no me interesa – replicó de inmediato

-parece ser muy insistente – Yami prestó un poco más de atención¿podría ser él?

-¿tiene la voz ronca? – preguntó

-cómo quieres que yo lo sepa – el egipcio suspiró y al parecer Bakura se compadeció de él –iré a investigar -. Aguardó su retorno hasta que lo vio colarse entre las mesas, se acercó y asintió, en sus manos traía dos lienzos, uno se lo pasó a él

-¿para quién es el otro?

-para mí –respondió de la forma más natural –Yami, recuerda lo que una vez te dije, las gente del bajo mundo, como nosotros, no nos podemos dar el lujo de amar.

---------- ----------

_**Celos, ira**_

_No tienes que ponerte esas ropas_

_No tienes que venderte a la noche_

Seto lo miró entrar a la habitación, el guardia de la puerta lo miró ceñudo y con la cabeza le indicó el reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo pues ya casi era hora del cierre. Pero necesitaba terminar todo ello de alguna manera u otra. El moreno se acercó más y lo primero que hizo para su consternación fue olerlo para después sonreír y abrazarlo. Seto lo separó de él. No debía hacerlo pero su cerebro alcoholizado lo hizo, comparó a sus dos amantes. No por el género porque uno era hombre y la otra mujer, ni por la posición que ostentaban, pues una era empresaria y el otro se prostituía. Pero sentimentalmente si podía, Ishizu era complacencia, con Yami todo era más intenso

-¿sucede algo? – le preguntó

-quiero que vengas conmigo – el Rouge no era un buen lugar para dialogar, además estaba la falta de tiempo. Yami lo pensó rápidamente, no podía dejar a Yugi ahí solo pero por otro lado quería saber que pasaba

-¿a dónde?

-no te diré a donde -, Yami se mordió el labio y al final accedió. En realidad se daba cuenta que no podía negarle nada, no por ahora.

---------- ----------

Continuará…

---------- ----------

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _En fin, nuevamente una disculpa por apenas actualizar cuando se supone que debí haberlo hecho el fin de semana pero mi hermano me sacó de su computadora y en fin, no pude hasta ahora. Bueno hay voy, hay voy, con paso lento pero seguro. Bueno me han dicho que si se pueden responder a los reviews (por lo menos eso me comentaron en las secciones de Shaman King y Saint Sella).

Bueno comentare brevemente los reviews del capítulo anterior. _Golili_, sorry, tienes razón me atraso mucho actualizando, gomen, gomen, procurare no pase tan seguido. _Remi, _gracias por mandarme tu apoyo, no te preocupes el faraón no se la va a pasar mucho tiempo ya de esta manera. _Nyu_, jajajaja, tienes razón, aunque como que lo mosquee un poco Kaiba no se enfada tanto como debería o por lo menos como que ya comienza a caerle el veinte. _Sirio Tsuki, _tienes razón, ya se tardaron en conocerse pero pronto lo harán. El JoeyXMai también me gusta mucho, s eme hacen lindos. _Shingryu Inazuma_, que más quisiera que tener a Kaiba enfrente, jajaja. Gracias por el review me gusto mucho. _Yuzaki, _mi imaginación te agradece el que la consideres linda! n.n, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 6:.**

Yugi se estrujaba los dedos una y otra vez mientras esperaba pegado al vidrio que daba al Rouge, desde hacía media hora se veían y oían las sirenas de las ambulancias y de la policía. Las pocas cortesanas que habían llegado a la casa, tomaban té para calmarse los nervios, el pequeño había intentado interrogarlas pero lo único que repetían coherentemente era que alguien había sido asesinado, uno de los que usaban venda sobre los ojos, no le decían el nombre porque no lo sabían. Yugi sabía bien que su hermano era de ellos, esperaba que no estuvieran hablando de él, cruzó las manos en señal de oración mientras elevaba una plegaria al cielo.

--------- ---------

Se suponía que las cosas no iban a terminar de aquella forma, debido a lo embotado que se hallaban sus sentidos por el alcohol había perdido el control, se habían envuelto en un juego de suaves caricias que comenzaban en la espalda de uno y terminaban en la del otro, sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más agitadas, sus movimientos sincronizados como si fueran un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. Las caricias, los sonidos, los olores, las texturas, esas quedaron grabadas en sus memorias.

Seto había conducido a Yami hasta un apartamento propiedad suya, no al mismo que solía compartir con Ishizu, sería desagradable el mezclar la esencia de sus dos amantes en una misma cama; quiso que hablaran, más que nada para desengañarse a sí mismo, para que quedara en claro que el trigueño no era nada pero perdió la batalla antes de que esta comenzara. El empresario miró el techo blanco sobre su cabeza, con un movimiento rítmico enredaba y desenredaba los mechones rubios y ébano de Yami, ninguno de los dos dormía aún, esperaban a que sus corazones se normalizaran, cuando Seto comenzó

-¿quién eres tú en realidad? – inquirió curioso, la respuesta quedo suspendida en el aire

-¿a qué te refieres? – le devolvieron la pregunta

-¿qué haces tú¿de dónde vienes? – cuestionó Seto recapitulando la interrogación, buscaba algo en la profundidad de él -¿siempre te has dedicado a esto¿estas solo? – el movimiento de la mano cesó. Yami suspiró un par de veces para relajarse, a ningún cliente le contaba ese tipo de cosas pero él era diferente

-tengo un hermano menor que se parece mucho a mí – en ese momento río un poco –es mi única familia, no me dediqué siempre ha esto – y su voz se apago -¿y tú? – Seto soltó un bufido – sólo dime algo que pueda saber

-también tengo un hermano, al cual adoro – eso no le dijo mucho a Yami

-¿y, no estoy reuniendo pistas para identificarte – Seto sintió que le había leído la mente, además notaba que tenía una vena un poco agresiva que lo hizo querer guerrear con él, eso no lo repelía sino todo lo contrario

-me gusta coleccionar cartas raras de todo el mundo, participo constantemente en torneos de un juego llamado Duelo de Monstruos al cual me acompaña mi hermano – contó varios retazos más de la vida de su pariente sin revelar su nombre, por un instante Seto sentía estar hablando de puras superficialidades más Yami pensaba que le estaba contando de cosas, si bien cierto eran pocas, eran importantes. Se quedaron en silencio y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

La cabeza de Kaiba giró para ver el reloj sobre el buró, eran las 5:30 a.m., comenzaba a hacérsele tarde para empezar su día. No se atrevió a moverse bruscamente para no despertar a Yami que seguía pernoctando a su lado. Lo observó unos segundos, recordaba nítidamente lo ocurrido esa madrugada, entonces se dio cuenta de que en algún momento se le había caído la venda; se preguntó de que color serían sus ojos, si su piel y cabellos ya eran peculiares ¿qué tono exótico tendrían esos iris?; quiso despertarlo pero no lo hizo, sin en cambio le acarició el contorno del rostro y por unos breves momentos se encontró deseando despertar así el resto de su vida más de inmediato se reprochó¿pero qué estaba pensando?. ¿Estaba hablando de pasar el resto de su existencia al lado de alguien que se vendía, se río de sí mismo pero luego su mueca desapareció

_**Celos**_

Se puso en pie sin importarle el otro para luego encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Yami abrió los ojos, se estiró pero eso sólo le provocó más sueño, deseó dormir un poco más pues las sabanas era cálidas y la cama muy cómoda pero luego recapacitó en que no estaba en su habitación. Se enderezó de golpe, teniendo el buen cuidado de cubrir su desnudez con la cobija, se hallaba en una habitación lujosa, miró por la ventana que daba a un balcón, desde ahí veía más edificios altos, debía estar en la zona del centro de la ciudad de Domino. Oyó el sonido de la regadera y supo donde estaba su acompañante, decidió esperar a que saliera

-no voltees – le mandaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Yami no se giró pese a que su curiosidad le dictaba lo contrario –te esperaré en el otro cuarto, ponte el lienzo – Seto sacó un fajo de billetes de la bolsa de su gabardina y lo depositó sobre el buró al lado de la cama. Cuando estuvo solo el trigueño miró el suelo cubierto por una alfombra, no encontró la venda por ningún lado, así que salió con los ojos cerrados, no le dio tiempo de replicarle

-no la hallé – dio como respuesta, lo tomaron de un brazo y lo halaron suavemente

-ni se te ocurra abrirlos – dijo Seto aunque hacía unos minutos había deseado admirarlos.

---------- ----------

Subieron a un auto con asientos acolchonados que dio un verdadero brinco al salir hacía la calle, Yami no pudo evitar aferrarse al asiento¿acaso quería matarlos a los dos?

-si sigues manejando a está velocidad, no llegaremos a nuestro destino – amonestó, por respuesta un gruñido, al parecer alguien había amanecido de mal humor; Yami giró la cara y abrió momentáneamente los ojos, veía varias construcciones altas, aún no amanecía por completo así que no advirtió gente, luego volvió a cerrarlos. El viaje fue corto y silencioso hasta que al vehículo frenó de golpe, Yami atinó a poner las manos sobre la guantera para no lastimarse

-¿estas loco? – reprochó

-bájate – le mandaron, más Yami no obedeció, no le gustaba que le hablara de esa manera

-¿cuándo podré verte?

-por ahora no, tengo trabajo pendiente – en realidad Seto no quiso decir: nunca, aunque después pensó que eso habría sido lo mejor -sal del auto – trató de suavizar su voz -no es una petición sino una orden- Seto miró a Yami enderezarse, sus facciones se endurecieron, la línea de los labios se tensó, supo que lo había hecho enfurecer, no necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber que lo miraba con enojo. Hubo una pausa de silencio. Kaiba apretó la palanca de velocidades¿con qué derecho Yami tomaba esa actitud, a continuación suspiró dos veces para contener la tormenta dentro de él, en realidad, no quería estar enojado con él

-¿no me oíste? – Yami apretó los dientes cuando lo escuchó nuevamente, no tenía por que tratarlo de esa manera, se dio cuenta de que con enojarse no lograba nada, si las cosas iban a ser así mejor olvidarse de ellas. Buscó la manija en la puerta más antes de bajarse del vehículo lo tomaron de un brazo. El impulso le había ganado a Kaiba, de su boca brotaron palabras que en sus cinco sentidos no diría

-esta noche – Yami trató de zafarse pero el otro no se lo permitió –espera – el trigueño le dio la espalda pero no se alejó y terminó cediendo

-¿es una cita?

-si -. Yami asintió para luego alejarse. Kaiba arrancó la máquina y se retiró hacía su empresa, al detenerse frente a un semáforo se percato que había hecho todo lo contrario de lo que planeó, golpeó el volante enojado consigo mismo.

---------- ----------

Entró a la pequeña casa donde vivía, se sentí cansado. Caminó hacía su alcoba cuando le salió al paso Yugi, sus ojos estaban rojos y su semblante preocupado, eso lo hizo sentirse mal

-¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó corriendo hacía él para abrazarlo, Yami le palmeó la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, él único que había sabido que se había ido fue el Jefe, de ahí en fuera no le avisó a nadie más, debió de haberle comentado a Bakura para que esté a su vez le dijera a Yugi

-no lo volveré a hacer – le prometió. Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde cada uno tomó un lugar alrededor de la mesa, la televisión estaba prendida, en esos momentos pasaban las noticias

-pensé que estabas muerto –ante esa frase el mayor de los Moto se extrañó –todo fue confusión, se oyeron varios disparos, el Jefe gritaba a todo al que se le paraba en frente y nadie sabía decirme donde estabas

-Yugi, espera – lo detuvo Yami que no entendía absolutamente nada –con calma, cuéntame que paso-. El pequeño comenzó a relatar velozmente lo que escuchó, casi a la hora del cierre aparecieron varias unidades de la policía y del hospital, varias cortesanas regresaron presurosas, algunas con poca ropa, decían que asesinaron a uno de ellos luego el Jefe entró a la casa y les mandó que no salieran por ningún motivo porqué no tenían ningún problema. Pasaron varias horas para que Yugi se enterara quien había perecido

-¿quién fue?

-fue Bakura – la noticia golpeó duro a Yami que por un instante no supo que decir y permaneció con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Desvió la vista hacía el monitor, algunas imágenes de un joven empresario estaban pasando pero en realidad no le prestó atención al famoso Seto Kaiba. Se recargó de la silla, que frágil era la vida, él había estado con él, platicó con él

-¿y el asesino?

-la policía se lo llevo – acabó de relatar Yugi, se quedaron mudos por un segundo -¿dónde estuviste? – preguntó el pequeño; el trigueño no quería mentirle pero tampoco supo contestarle¿cómo decirle que estuvo con alguien cuando no sabía le nombre de esté?

-fuera – fue lo único que atinó a decir

-hermano, me llegó esto, me la entregó una de ustedes - dijo refiriéndose a una cortesana, era una diminuta nota con la letra de Mai, donde reiteraba que les agradecía por todo y que si llegaban a necesitarla la buscaran, a continuación un número. La rubia tuvo el buen cuidado de entregarla a manos amigas para que no fuera interceptada. Yugi apresó la mano del mayor

-¿cuándo nos iremos? - Yami se mordió levemente los labios

-pronto, pronto.

---------- ---------

Continuará...

--------- ---------

_Notas de la autora: Bueno sé que estuvo bastante corto el capítulo pero espero que de igual manera les haya agradado. Sorry por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tras el robo de mi compu siguieron los examene sy luego una gripa por eso hasta apenas me presento n.nU, sorry. Me alegro que fanfiction haya puesto una nueva forma de contestar los reviews. Gracias por su apoyo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

**.: Capítulo 7:.**

Seto retornó al departamento donde pasó la noche con Yami al recordar que había dejado el CD con los nuevos proyectos que presentaría ante el comité, entró a la alcoba aún desordenada pues la encargada de la limpieza aún no llegaba, Seto se quedó estático al notar que el fajo de billetes que le había dejado al trigueño seguía en el mismo sitio. Al final se acercó con lentitud para tomarlo y guardarlo. Eso lo hizo reflexionar.

--------- ---------

Las cosas siguieron con un cause antinatural o por lo menos así lo sentía Yami, no dejó de pensar en Bakura desde que se enteró de su deceso, el cadáver de éste se lo había llevado la ambulancia y no sabía que haría el Jefe una vez que se lo entregarán, probablemente no lo volvería a ver. Había escuchado lo que aconteció de boca de algunas de sus compañeras pero no lograba imaginárselo del todo, quería creer que Bakura no supo que ocurrió porque la venda lo cegó, probablemente no vio cuando el tipo levantó el frío y brilloso filo del cuchillo para asesinarlo. El culpable fue uno de los amantes regulares del albino, muerto de celos porque lo quería sólo para él. Ellos eran de todos y a la vez de nadie. Mai había cambiado eso ¿podría hacerlo también él?

Se quedó cerca de la barra ensimismado, rechazó cualquier oferta que le hacían hasta que llegó una que sabía no podía negar. Se colocó un lienzo sobre los ojos y un estremecimiento lo recorrió, por primera vez sintió miedo de no poder ver; se dejó llevar por el camarero por las escaleras hasta que se quedaron quietos, lo ayudó a encontrar la silla y a acomodarse. Su acompañante no habló pero el olor de éste fue más que suficiente para que lo reconociera, se acercó recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, por un momento deseó que lo abrazara y que lo reconfortara, hablarle un poco de Bakura pero a su cliente eso no le interesaría.

Seto tomó el vaso de whisky que tenía frente a sí y sorbió un trago, no estaba de humor para tomar demasiado, además quería sus cinco sentidos alertas. El hallar el dinero sobre el buró lo dejo estupefacto y molesto, Yami había roto el acuerdo comercial tácito que tenían, él le pagaba para que durmieran juntos. Le hizo señas con la mano al mesero, le susurró rápidamente que deseaba una habitación, de inmediato el empleado los llevó a una alcoba vacía.

Yami trató de orientarse pero al final no tuvo de otra más que dejarse arrastrar como siempre, así parecía ser su vida. Al entrar se sentó en el lecho aguardando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo pero ni un solo ruido surcó la recámara

-¿estas ahí? – inquirió, el profundo silencio recibió su pregunta cuando ya se iba a levantar, le respondieron

-si – la voz sonaba grave, sin emoción –está vez, sólo quiero hablar – Yami asintió, internamente lo agradeció porque no estaba de humor para nada más. Seto se recargó de la pared, se cruzó de brazos, lo miró seriamente por un largo rato hasta que comenzó con lo que debió de haber dicho el día anterior

-dejaste tu paga en el departamento – aunque sabía que no lo veía, sacó la misma cantidad de dinero y la arrojó despectivamente sobre la cama, cerca de él. Yami tanteó hasta dar con el fajo de billetes, supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba

-no la quiero – replicó, oyó sus pasos hacía la salida de la alcoba

-no nos volveremos a encontrar – Yami dejó de respirar por un segundo, la confusión lo invadió por qué nunca espero aquello, pensó que la cita que habían concertado terminaría en otra cosa; sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago, el temor de no volver a sentirlo se apoderó de él pero procuró que esas emociones no se hicieran presentes en su semblante

-¿por qué? -. Seto iba a tomar el picaporte pero se detuvo, se giró para contestar

-eres una… - Seto se calló a sabiendas de que no iba a encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir lo que Yami hacía sin insultarlo –te vendes al mejor postor, no se puede confiar en alguien como tú

_**Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco**_

La reacción del trigueño no fue la que Kaiba esperaba, en lugar de gritarle, de pronto soltó una carcajada pero no una de alegría. El chico se levantó, el empresario supo que venía una pelea

-¿tú me hablas de confianza? – dijo mordazmente –al parecer no te has dado cuenta de que yo no puedo ver y tú si, debo creer que no me lastimarás, no estamos en pie de igualdad, no me puedo defender – calló por un instante –no te puedo causar ningún mal porque ni siquiera sé quien eres

-¿confías en mí y en cuántos más? – se mofó Seto a la primera interrupción que hizo, el trigueño apretó los puños pero después los relajó.

**_Cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor._**

Kaiba nunca depositaba completamente su confianza en alguien, siempre se reservaba pequeñas dosis de suspicacia por que la confianza le parecía algo terrible, una vez que se entrega a una persona, ésta puede hacer lo que quiera contigo

-¿a qué le temes? – la pregunta lo golpeó duramente, sintió que Yami leía su mente, pero de alguna manera debía admitirlo, detestaba verse vulnerable ante los demás y ese chico le hacía sentirse de esa manera

-no tengo que temerle a nada

-entonces no sentirás miedo ante esto - Yami sonrió levemente, de pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y antes de que Seto pudiera hacer algo para impedírselo, pasó la venda por encima de su exuberante cabellera, la arrojó al suelo. Un par de ojos vino le miraron con extrañeza, lo observaron con cuidado –Seto Kaiba – murmuró al final reconociéndolo, era en un empresario muy poderoso en Domino, además lo había visto esa mañana en la televisión. Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Yami caminó hacía donde estaba pero en lugar de ir hacía él, pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta –no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que eras tú pero así como no quieres volver a verme, yo tampoco lo deseo ya – tras ello abandonó la estancia.

Kaiba suspiró apaciguando la tormenta dentro de él, las cosas por fin habían terminado, un alivio se apoderó de él mientras salía del Rouge, más fue momentáneo porque luego un vacío ocupo su lugar.

----------- --------------

Yami se alejó rápidamente, cuidando que los guardias no lo vieran. Llegó hasta la pequeña casa donde Yugi y él vivían, entró como un vendaval, su hermano dormía pero no le importó zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar. El pequeño se frotó los ojos pero se despabiló de inmediato al ver su rostro

-¿qué pasa?

-alístate, nos vamos ya – Yugi no tuvo que escuchar más, se apresuró juntando sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta remendada. Yami tomó todo el dinero que tenía, apretó sus labios intentando no decir más de lo necesario, se sentía terriblemente mal. Aprovecharon que la noche les tendía la mano, corrieron hacía la barda por donde alguna vez Mai había pasado, se fijaron que no hubiera nadie cerca, por suerte, todos estaban distraídos en el Rouge y su Jefe pensaría que él estaba ocupado.

Aventó las maletas por encima de la pared, luego ayudó a su hermano a subir, lo hizo que lo esperara ahí, trepó el también y sin dar una mirada atrás, saltó, luego ayudó a Yugi a hacer lo mismo. Tomaron sus cosas y echaron a correr calle abajo rumbo al lugar donde tenían entendido residía Mai.

-------- --------

Tardaron más de una hora en dar con la dirección, cuando vieron la pequeña casa de color arena sintieron alivio. Yugi tocó a la puerta, se estaba congelando debido al intenso frío, sin embargo sonreía satisfecho ante la perspectiva de un nuevo comienzo. Mai tardó un par de minutos en abrirles pero en cuanto los vio, soltó un chillido de emoción y los abrazó

-Mai nos cortas la respiración – se quejó Yugi, la rubia los soltó de inmediato y los hizo pasar, se acomodaron en la pequeña sala

-¿quieren algo de beber? – los dos hermanos concordaron en que tomarían té. Mai preparó rápidamente para después llevárselos, los miraba alegre –me alegra que por fin hayan decidido salir de ahí

-si, la verdad es que tardamos un poco en salirnos – contestó Yugi porque Yami miraba ensimismado el brebaje. Sorbía sin prestar atención a la plática hasta que llegó al fondo negro, oscuro como sus propios pensamientos. De pronto alguien apareció en el umbral de una de las habitaciones, era un joven rubio que los Motou no tardaron en reconocer, era el enamorado de Mai

-Joey, te presento a unos amigos que acaban de cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas – tras los saludos de rigor decidieron descansar, los hermanos se acomodaron en la sala agradeciendo la hospitalidad y pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tan inesperadamente. Mai les dio unas cobijas y ellos se acomodaron en los sillones, las luces se apagaron. Afuera, una lluvia comenzó, ligera al principio pero después detonó en una fuerte tormenta. Yami en realidad no dormía, admiraba cada uno de los truenos, recordó esos ojos azules, fríos como el mismísimo hielo y a la vez tan bellos como estrellas en el firmamento

Se levantó sentándose en el marco de la ventana, miró a su pequeño hermano, sino fuera por él su vida sería una reverenda porquería. No tenía otra cosa en la cabeza más que Seto Kaiba, así que sus pensamientos no tardaron en dirigirse hacía él

"te vendes al mejor postor, no se puede confiar en alguien como tú" le dijo, Yami pensó en que pudo rebatir fácilmente eso, era mentira, él ya no se vendía, tenía menos dinero del normal pero es que no quiso ser de nadie más. Apretó los puños maldiciendo al empresario. No pensaba estar mucho tiempo en casa de Mai, buscaría un trabajo, él y Yugi se irían ¿a dónde? Que importaba, lejos del Rouge y lejos de Seto Kaiba

-¿qué tienes? – le inquirió Yugi

-nada – respondió

-a mi no me puedes engañar – contra atacó el pequeño –has estado muy callado todo el camino y aún ahora estas sumido en tus pensamientos – Yami sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que sus gestos no podían verse bien por la oscuridad

_**¿Alguien sabe para qué vivimos? Sea lo que sea lo que pase, lo dejamos al azar. Otro dolor de cabeza, un romance que fracasa o quizás nunca lo fue**_

-es acerca del hombre que me visitaba – comenzó Yami, aunque chistosamente, su voz no sobaba como la suya –se trata de Seto Kaiba y no quiere volver a verme – era gracioso como lo más importante en su vida se resumía en tan sólo unas líneas

-¿y qué sientes al respecto? – le preguntó Yugi; el trigueño miró el cielo relampaguear una vez más

_**Por dentro se me rompe el corazón pero mi sonrisa sigue en su lugar, al final, seguimos y seguimos en el escenario de la vida, debemos sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante**_

Ante su silencio, su hermano se levantó hasta llegar a su lado, lo rodeó con los brazos. Yami agachó la cabeza

-en realidad creo estaba enamorado de él – al decir eso se le quebró la voz, un par de silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, por lo menos la oscuridad evitaba que su orgullo se lesionara más de lo que ya estaba. Yugi comenzó a mecerse con él para consolarlo

_**Había sido un tonto por creer, un tonto por pensar, un tonto por sentir algo que sabía estaba vedado para él. Todo terminaba ese día porque finalmente los sueños se terminaban. **_

---------- ---------

Seto Kaiba despertó debido al sonido del despertador. Había pasado una noche toledana, insomne por horas y cuando por fin logró un poco de sueño lo vio aparecer como una sombra inmensa que se abalanzaba sobre él para devorarlo de mil maneras disparatadas y turbadoras.

-maldición – masculló golpeando con los puños las sábanas ¿Qué había hecho?

---------- ---------

_Continuará..._

_----------- -----------_

_Notas de la autora: Primero quiero pedir una disculpa porque tarde milenios en actualizar pero en serio que tuve unos cuantos problemas. Sorry , no era mi intención retrazar tanto tiempo este fic espero poder continuarlo próximamente. Agradezco su comprensión y aviso de una vez que este fic será teminado junto con los demás que tento. agradezco a Elie y a Kida Luna a quienes no les puedo contestar vía reply_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 8:.**

Esa piel morena combinada con el olor de las arenas del desierto lo mareaba, el dueño de esos iris del color del vino más añejado que existiera en el mundo, lo llamaba, le rogaba, se le rendía, su cuerpo se ondulaba y se abría sólo para él.

Despertó. Kaiba se sentó entre las sábanas que de pronto le parecieron demasiado ásperas así que las arrojó lejos de él. Estaba harto de pasar las noches de esa manera, llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas casi sin conciliar el sueño y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que creía que lo había desterrado de su mente, retornaba con más fuerza anidando con mayor profundidad. Estaba ahí cuando se recostaba, cuando pensaba en arreglar las cosas con Ishizu, incluso en la boca de su hermano.

Se levantó con un sabor amargo en la boca y se encerró en la ducha, el agua fría de alguna manera debía aliviar la tensión. Al salir se vistió con un traje azul marino, tenía que ir a la oficina para trabajar, aunque sus labores ya no le eran suficientes para distraerse. Abandonó la casa sin desayunar, el sueño le había espantado el apetito. Subió a su vehículo y arrancó como si su vida dependiera de aquel acto sin embargo fue detenido por el rojo de un semáforo. Pensó nuevamente en él y de pronto recapacitó en que no se había asegurado de que no dijera nada acerca de que él, Seto Kaiba visitaba lugares como el Rouge, sería mejor asegurarse de ello. Con esa nueva idea en su cabeza se sintió mejor, ya estaba decidido, iría a buscarlo esa misma noche.

––––––– –––––––

En el transcurso de esos días Joey había ayudado a Yami a encontrar dos trabajos de medo tiempo mientras que Mai y Yugi andaban por la ciudad buscando un pequeño departamento, no muy cerca de los suburbios porque eso subía el costo de la renta pero tampoco aproximado al Rouge para evitarse problemas. Mai había insistido que se quedaran más tiempo con ella pero ninguno de los Motou quería aprovecharse de su generosidad, además deseaban hacer ellos mismos su propia vida.

Yugi se sentó en una banca del parque mientras Mai iba a una heladería para conseguir unas golosinas. Hacía un calor espantoso así que el pequeño se abanicó con el periódico donde iban marcadas, con plumón rojo, algunos departamentos baratos. No habían tenido demasiada suerte, algunas eran demasiado caras o demasiado espaciosas sólo para dos personas, algunos arrendadores de tan sólo verlo pusieron miles de pretextos.

Yugi miró a unas palomas mendigar algunas migajas de pan de manos de una anciana. Pensó en su hermano por un momento, después de aquella noche que le confesó lo del empresario no había vuelto hablar de él pero eso no quería decir que estaba recuperado. Quizás lo que necesitaba era platicar un poco para sacarlo de sus pensamientos pero Yami era demasiado testarudo, parecía estar buscando una manera de seguir, de vivir, aunque aún no la tenía.

Se despatarró aún más en la banca mirando las escasas nubes que deambulaban por el cielo hasta que se percató que Mai lo llamaba con la mano, se levantó de golpe para ir con ella. La mujer le entregó un helado con dos esferas de sabores con una sonrisa

–¿te parece si nos vamos? – preguntó amable. Yugi asintió cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado el periódico sobre la banca, echó a correr para recogerlo, esquivó hábilmente a varias personas pero inevitablemente chocó contra el hombro de alguien más provocando que el dulce fuera a dar al suelo junto con él.

Yugi se levantó adolorido mientras se sobaba el trasero, miró al chico con el cual se había accidentado. Eran de estatura similar aunque era evidente que el otro era más joven, una mata de cabello negro se esparcía desordenadamente por toda su cabeza y era de piel apiñonada

–lo lamento tanto – dijo Yugi a manera de disculpa, esperaba que el otro no se enojara demasiado

–sólo fíjate a la próxima ocasión – le contestó el otro un poco resentido por el golpe que se había acomodado

–procuraré hacerlo, mi nombre es Yugi Motou – se presentó tendiéndole la mano, la cual el niño estrechó

–yo soy Mokuba Kaiba – recitó de una manera un poco veloz. El hermano de Yami no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír el nombre¿acaso ese apellido no pertenecía al enamorado de su pariente?

–un gusto, me retiro – masculló Mokuba alejándose, le hecho un rápido vistazo mientras se alejaba, no le había pasado por desapercibida esa mirada, además el tal Yugi tenía una apariencia muy extraña.

–––––– –––––

Kaiba se detuvo en el estacionamiento del burdel, aún dudaba acerca de sí debía entrar o no. Al final se bajó del vehículo y anduvo por el camino de piedra. Unos guardias le abrieron las puertas permitiéndole sumergirse en aquel entorno rojo que lo había engatusado. Lo acomodaron rápidamente en uno de los palcos unipersonales, desde ahí miró el show que se gestaba en el entarimado del Rouge, buscó con la mirada a la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese sitio pero no lo diviso por ningún lado. ¿Acaso estaría con algún cliente? El sólo hecho de pensar en eso lo asqueó y enfureció al mismo tiempo.

Llamó al mesero con un movimiento de la mano, en voz baja le pidió que lo trajera pero nunca esperó a que el camarero carraspeara nervioso mientras se estrujaba las manos

-lo lamento pero Yami no está disponible – dijo; aquello fue como una confirmación a los peores temores de Seto

-¿acaso está con alguien más? – inquirió Kaiba de manera brusca. El empleado lo miró de una forma un poco burlona

-no tengo permitido darle esa información – fue la esquelética explicación que dio. El empresario lo despidió para que lo dejara solo, no se conformaba con aquello, así que se levantó y fue a buscar directamente al dueño.

Lo encontró gracias a los meseros que lo señalaban de lejos. Era un sujeto viejo, unas canas y arrugas le pintaban el cabello y la cara, mucho más bajo que él y con una sonrisa zalamera en los labios. Tal vez ya le habían dicho que lo andaban buscando porque con un ademán le señaló un sitio aparte del Rouge. Entraron a una oficina con luces rojas digna del padrote donde lo acomodaron mientras el sujeto servía coñac en un vaso que colocó en frente

-¿qué desea de mí? – inquirió el tipo. Seto no podía explicarse cómo es que ese hombre había logrado contener al carácter de Yami sin recibir un par de insultos pero tan rápido como se hizo esa pregunta se la contestó, el hermano de éste, esa era la respuesta. Era fácil de suponer porque Mokuba, su pariente pequeño, era su punto débil

-busco a Yami – fue su escueta contestación. La sonrisa del lenocida tembló un poco por el nerviosismo

-en estos momentos se siente un poco mal, así que no podrá verlo – logró mentir. Después de todo no podía permitir que la clientela se enterara que la mercancía se le escapara; además eso mismo les había dicho a todos los que habían preguntado por el trigueño

-no me importa, ponga cantidad que quiera, se la pagaré – dijo Kaiba sin pensarlo demasiado, tenía la necesidad imperante de verlo y eso era lo único que importaba por el momento

El dueño del Rouge no tuvo de otra que carraspear, miró hacía un lado porque esos ojos azules marinos lo ponían nerviosos y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle, no porque fuera alguien muy honesto sino porque aquel hombre inspiraba miedo, así que dijo derrotado

-no puede verlo porque escapo – tras ello algunos segundos incómodos se instauraron en medio de los dos

-¿qué dijo? – cuestionó el empresario sin poder creer lo que había oído -¿a dónde fue¿cuándo?

-sucedió hace unos días, no tiene mucho pero nadie sabe nada – Seto se levantó de golpe asustando al otro pero no dijo nada más sino que salió rápidamente. Se dirigió velozmente hacía su automóvil, no podía cavilar que Yami se le hubiera ido de las manos de esa manera.

Continuará…

_Notas de la autora: Bueno este capítulo no es muy largo pero bueno es una intermediación entre lo que acontecera pronto (Soru mueve las manos al estilo del sr. Burns). Gracias por su apoyo. Agradezco a Elly Valentine, Kida Luna, a Yami Rosenkreuz pues no les puedo responder vía reply. En fin. Muchas gracias, nos vemos próximamente._


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

_**Primero hay deseo, luego, pasión, luego sospecha. Celos, ira, traición, cuando el amor se vende, no hay confianza, cuando no hay confianza, no hay amor. Si, los celos, los celos... te volverán loco. **_

* * *

**LA VENDA SOBRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 8 parte 2:.**

A la mañana siguiente Seto Kaiba se levantó temprano como acostumbraba hacer. Siguiendo su rutina se vistió con un traje costoso, se peinó cuidadosamente y tomó su portafolio con trabajos pendientes. Como era de esperarse de un hombre como él, llevaba en la cabeza cientos de pensamientos, compromisos e idas a futuro pero también de repente toda su mentalidad de empresario se desviaba y pensaba en él.

Pensó en contratar a un detective para que localizara al joven pero al final no lo hizo. Se decía que no era necesario, que todo eso pasaría pero muy al contrario cada día era más difícil dejar de cuestionarse dónde estaba. Era como la horrenda abstinencia de psicotrópicos, es más, Seto juraría que tenía abstinencia. Insomnio, ansías, mal humor…

Se sentó en el comedor para el desayuno. Mokuba ya estaba ahí sirviéndose una tostada con mermelada. Seto masculló un buenos días, e inmediatamente tomó un sorbo de su café Express sin azúcar lo cual lo hizo sentirse mejor, más concentrado

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – inquirió Kaiba, para él era importarse saber cómo se encontraba su hermano. Mokuba masculló cosas ordinarias, la escuela, los compañeros, el nuevo nivel que había pasado de su videojuego, la visita al parque el día anterior

–Vi a un tipo muy raro – dijo de pronto, fue lo único que se le ocurrió que fuera por lo menos lejos de la rutina

–¿Raro? – preguntó Seto que se estaba imaginando a un hippie o hasta uno de esos tipos que se creen vampiros

–Sí, su cabello era como en picos, en ébano y rojo; muy extraño te digo ¿cómo me vería con un tinte así? – inquirió en broma y luego rió porque sabía que su hermano jamás le permitiría hacerse tal extravagancia pero el mayor de los Kaiba no contestó. Estaba tieso en su lugar mirando la fruta picada frente a él ¿melena en negro y rojo?

–¿Tenía mechas rubias? – dijo con curiosidad. Mokuba pareció meditarlo un poco, al final asintió -¿Dónde lo viste? -. Kaiba sintió ese resabió de furia que le hacía perder la cabeza ¿Acaso Yami se había puesto en contacto con su hermano? Empezó a maldecirlo

–En el parque, tropecé con él ¿lo conoces? – contestó Mokuba suspicaz, era insólito que su hermano se interesara en una persona –Sabes que sí es curioso, que era muy bajito, digo no debe sobrepasar el metro con cincuenta –. Entonces el hilo de los pensamientos de Kaiba se detuvo ¿chaparro?, era cierto que Yami no era alto pero tampoco era tan bajo, quizás se trataba de otra persona que se parecía mucho a él… ¡su hermano! Claro, el joven le había hablado una vez de él. Mokuba continuaba mirándolo raro pero no había tiempo

–Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos – se acabó el café y se alejó corriendo; ahora si estaba decidido a encontrarlo.

Mokuba se quedó en la mesa solo, no entendía bien a bien que había acontecido pero supuso que algo se traía Seto entre manos, no era normal verlo tan acelerado.

Por fin había conseguido un empleo en una tienda que vendía tarjetas de duelo, junto con revistas y algunas playeras de colección. Como era el único empleado debía trabajar casi ocho horas y aunque el salario no era tan alto como cuando se prostituía, por lo menos lo hacía sentirse mejor. También laboraba en una paquetería pero eso sólo era medio tiempo y tenía posibilidades de ascender conforme el tiempo; eso lo hacía en la mañana.

Pronto llegó la noche y hora de cerrar la tienda. Se despidió del dueño de ésta. Se ajustó la chamarra porque comenzaba a hacer frío. Pensó un momento en como la vida había cambiado radicalmente, hacía más de quince días que escapó de su "antiguo empleo" y de hecho le parecía que llevaba más tiempo lejos de él. Al final su hermano y él encontraron donde vivir, era un departamento pequeño pero era barato y estaba cerca de la casa de Mai, a la que iban a visitar los fines de semana.

Yami empezó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar, pasó por un centro comercial donde televisaban los nuevos productos de Kaiba Corp. Yami masculló algo enojado; aunque intentaba olvidar a su hombre, el periódico, la radio, la televisión e inclusive su patrón de la tienda opinaban lo contrario porque se lo recordaban a cada rato. Suspiró. Continuó su travesía aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad, esa incomodidad había empezado unos días atrás. Yami giró el rostro con discreción y alcanzó a divisar a un hombre, parecía normal pero él juraría que ya lo había visto con anterioridad ¿Lo estaría siguiendo? Por un segundo sintió temor, quizás el dueño del Rouge lo estaba buscando, aunque después desechó esa idea, si así fuera aquel sujeto no se incontentaría sólo con seguirlo sino que ya lo había abordado y obligado a regresar.

Se metió en una de esas calles vacías porque consistía en un atajo para llegar a su hogar, aceleró un poco el paso, salió de la vía y dobló a la izquierda. Pronto llegó a su hogar y eso lo tranquilizó, quizás era buena idea empezar a cambiar algunas de sus rutas.

Kaiba estaba atareado con unos pendientes, ya había anochecido pero no pensaba abandonar la labor que lo ocupaba hasta que la terminara. Su secretaría y el demás personal de nómina ya se habían retirado pero no le importaba haberse quedado solo. De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió, Seto levantó la mirada para averiguar quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo pero la figura que se perfiló en las sombras, no la esperaba

–Ishizu – murmuró a manera de saludo. La egipcia se acercó hasta tomar asiento frente a él. Seto no sabía que debía esperar de ella, ni tenía idea de qué es lo que quería

–Veo que sigues siendo el mismo – dijo señalándole los papales

–¿A qué viniste? – preguntó Seto secamente porque en realidad se sentía un poco cansado

–Quisiera que tratáramos de arreglar nuestra relación, que la hagamos formal – Seto alzó una ceja escéptico, no se esperaba para nada eso –perdono tu infidelidad, quiero que volvamos a empezar – Ishizu hablaba serena, sin prisas ni reproches, parecía que había pensado mucho esas palabras mientras estuvieron separados.

Kaiba se quedó callado unos segundos cuando de pronto empezó a sonar su celular, lo tomó y contestó. Cuando supo quién era se levantó y se alejó un poco de la mujer.

–_Señor ya tengo su domicilio _– comunicó el sujeto al otro lado del auricular. Kaiba escuchó la dirección y la aprendió de memoria. Entonces se pudo girar a Ishizu y se decidió.

–Lo siento Izhisu pero en estos momentos tengo otro asunto que resolver, te acompaño a la puerta – el mismo tomó su saco sin importarle dejar los papeles regados sobre el escritorio, sólo apagó la computadora. La egipcia ya se había puesto en pie

–¿Quién te habló¿fue ella? – inquirió molesta; Seto decidió no contestar, de hacerlo, terminaría recalcándole que ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él –¡Eres un maldito! Yo vengo a intentar arreglar las cosas y tu te largas con esa

–Yo no te pedí que vinieras – le recordó Seto haciéndole el ademán de la puerta; al final Ishizu salió y se perdió por los pasillos sin dejar que Kaiba la acompañara.

Llegó al estacionamiento rápidamente, no podía pensar en nada más. Por fin el dichoso detective tenía la dirección de su hogar, ya tenía la de sus dos trabajos, inclusive donde vivía su amiga y las personas a las que conocía, seguramente que él supiera toda esa información no le agradaría a Yami pero bueno, él no le iba a contar.

Arrancó con una dirección, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa pero después se concentró. Tenía que convencerlo de volver. Se le hacía una ironía que ese mismo día iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que realizó Ishizu hacía unos minutos, sólo esperaba que el resultado fuera diferente.

Continuará…

_Notas de la autora: Ya sé que están pensando, cada día los capítulos son más cortos. De hecho este se supone que no, hasta que me dí cuenta de había subido la mitad anteriormente, leve error, este era el otro pedazo y no me fije hasta ahora. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza. Agradezco a Rosalind, Ranblingnakuru y KURUMI porque no puedo hacerlo vía reply. Gracias. _


End file.
